Cold Front
by Midnights-AM-Child
Summary: After losing alliances from fear of Elsa's powers, Arendelle begins business with the magic friendly realms of the Winx. Finally learning of someone like her, Elsa seeks out this kindred spirit. Unfortunately, Icy has plans of her own. (Icy vs Elsa)
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Front**

Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or The Winx Club.

Chapter One: Happily Ever After?

Elsa was sure her life was going to be happily ever after once the ice skating festivities she arranged commenced. At first the people of Arendelle seemed rapturous. Their queen's powers were very beautiful and they could tell she was genuinely remorseful. Since she appeared to be in control of her powers, her subjects were more at ease. There was plenty of food, drink and games. Most people were laughing. Anna was having the most fun of all; she was glowing. Anna's smile was large and seemed to get bigger as she skated with Kristoff. Naturally she fell a few times, but Kristoff was always there to catch her. Elsa smiled; she hoped he'd do that the remainder of their relationship. Hopefully Anna understood the dangers of falling in love too quickly and trusting so easily.

Unfortunately, the night wouldn't stay perfect. One of the guest had too much to drink; as time went by, her temper flared and her tongue was loosened. Elsa learned quickly that not all of the smiles that night were real.

"I lost my husband... I lost my husband to hypothermia! He's gone and I'm alone. Hans should have killed you!" The woman fell over weeping, "he should have killed both of you! His leadership is the only reason we're still alive!"

The people began to murmur. It seemed like everyone was thinking of their experiences during the freezing of Arendelle. One of her guards went on the offensive. They all wanted to prove their loyalties after siding with Hans. "Arrest her!"

Elsa held her hand up. "No. She's entitled to her opinion. Just take her home."

"No, don't touch me! Get off of me! Long live Hans! Long live Hans! We all know she'll lose control again!"

Elsa rubbed her arms feeling a sudden chill. There was some truth in the drunken woman's rant; she was wondering if it a prophesy instead of intoxication. From the shifty looks of her people, she wasn't the only one thinking this.

* * *

><p>If Elsa thought the worst would be the incident at the ice skating party, she was sorely mistaken. The distrust of her ice powers went further than Arendelle. Many countries, almost all that attended her coronation, were suddenly requesting an audience with her. There was tension in the pleasantries. As all official meetings they were cordial, but after the first royals wanted to break their alliance, Elsa knew it was a matter of time before more followed. And they did. The Southern Isles, Corona, Maldonia and others, Arendelle was becoming as solitary as Elsa felt.<p>

"Don't worry, Elsa. Arendelle will be fine."

"We need allies." How could their kingdom survive without allies? Where would they export their ice? Where would they receive their food? What would happen if Arendelle went to war? There was a strong possibility of that happening with The Southern Isles. The incident with Hans was far from forgotten. Hans's as regent made it hard for Elsa to gain sympathy both internationally and domestically. Her mistake of freezing Arendelle and later running away made him seem like a saint for taking care of a country that wasn't his. Even his attempts to kill her seemed justified. Hans made it seem as if he were doing it to unfreeze Arendelle instead of usurp the throne. Her former allies looked the other way of his attempts to kill Anna because, as his brother put it, it was Elsa's fault Anna was dying to begin with. Was she really that awful?

"Just give them time. Everyone needs ice, right?" Sometimes Anna's optimism was annoying. However, her blinding faith was what made Anna, Anna. Elsa couldn't understand it. After all the times she'd shut Anna out. Even after almost killing her, Anna still looked at Elsa with nothing, but love. Elsa didn't know what she'd do if she lost her. This is also why she had to keep her head up. Her people and Anna were depending on her. She'd failed them once. She wouldn't do it again.

"I just wish I could ask someone for advice. I'm not sure what to do," Elsa admitted.

Anna perked up. She had an idea. "Why don't you ask Pabbie and the stone trolls?"

"...I don't know."

"What could it hurt? They are weird, but they give good advice... It's just always so vague."

Elsa sighed. At this moment she didn't have anything to lose. "Alright, I'll go."

The next night, Anna and Elsa went into the wood in search of the trolls. At first, Anna thought she was lost, but they ran into Sven who guided them the rest of the way. Elsa watched in amazement as the stones of the Living Rock rolled and then revealed the trolls.

"Hey, it's Anna!" "Hi Anna!" "Who's that?" "Where's Kristoff?" Elsa was very uncomfortable. They were very hyperactive and didn't have a concept of personal space. They were in her face when they asked who she was. She instantly regretted coming.

"Hi again, we have something to ask Pabbie."

"I knew you two would return." Pabbie walked to the sisters. He nodded to Elsa respectfully. "Queen of Arendelle"

Elsa curtsied and felt flustered. It seemed rude to look down at Pabbie, but they were small creatures. "Yes-"

"Pabbie" Anna filled for Elsa.

"King Pabbie," Elsa said respectfully. The trolls laughed and snickered. Her formality was hilarious to them. "Arendelle has lost all its allies because of me... because of my powers... is there anyway to get rid of them?"

Anna's eyes widened. "Elsa, no. I didn't know you were going to ask that."

"That's not the question you should be asking, Queen Elsa. Your powers are a part of you. They are a gift and make you unique. You must learn to control them and make sure they do not consume you as they have in the past."

"Conceal don't feel," she said in a whisper. This was the only method she knew for control.

"Oh brother, didn't you learn your lesson the first time?" "That's a terrible idea!"

"You don't need to be afraid of your powers. There are others like you." Pabbie showed her images of women she'd never seen before. A pink haired princess healed herself from a bad fall. One looked like her with light blonde hair; she was lifting musical instruments with her mind. Another blonde princess shined like the sun. There was a dark-skinned ruler in green firing pink balls of water from her hands. Finally, there was a woman with flaming red hair standing in a vortex of her own power as a translucent dragon came forth; the light and power was so intense, Elsa had to turn away. "You're not alone."

"Whoa..." Anna was so amazed. She didn't know other people had powers. She thought it was amazing. She hadn't even dreamed of some of their abilities. She thought it was peculiar that they all had wings. Elsa didn't. She was feeling jealous that she didn't have powers like Elsa. Those women looked to beautiful and strong.

Elsa was also intrigued. She had to know them. She need to ask them how they had so much control. She needed to know how their subjects accepted their powers. She needed to know if there was someone who had ice powers. Elsa wanted to know if there was someone like her. "What should I do?"

Pabbie started to leave.

"Make a dress."

**(A/N) I honestly think Frozen is highly overrated. However, I can't deny that it's fanfiction fodder and has given me a muse.**

_**Next Chapter: Luna is looking for something new for her daughter to wear when she gets a mysterious advertisement of a one of a kind dress in a place called Arendelle.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: No Specialists?!

Luna looked through the catalogs with confusion. Usually she had Stella look at the outfits before she purchased them. She didn't know what to look for. Luna didn't know where Stella inherited her style, but it wasn't from her. Luna wasn't one for material things; she definitely preferred reading or swimming to shopping. Luna rolled her eyes. Her introverted personality is what attracted Radius to her. He wanted a pretty wife to give him children and stroke his ego. He wasn't prepared for his introverted doll to have ideas or truly take an interest in Solaria's affairs. If it wasn't for Stella their marriage would have been over even sooner. She didn't regret it. Stella was the best thing that happened to her. She grew up to be a wonderful fairy. She helped save the world many times. Now she was taking a much needed vacation in a quaint realm called Earth with her friends. Although she didn't know how rested she was since they were opening up a business.

An ad brought Luna's attention back to her computer.

_One of a kind dress, Arendelle's finest._

Luna scrunched her face. Where was this Arendelle? Was it on Earth? She thought she'd opted for ad-block. The tiny picture was gorgeous. She clicked it so she could see a bigger picture. The dress looked gorgeous. It was the color of snow and looked just as delicate. Originally, she was looking for something for her daughter, but this was definitely something she should were. It was mature and regal. Luna called for her secretary and decided to send Arendelle a message so they would know she was coming.

**Meanwhile...**

Anna banged on Elsa's door with enough enthusiasm to knock it down. Elsa really didn't want to answer. Anna's excitement could drain her. She opened the door anyway. Anna was already talking too fast for her to understand. "Anna, slow down."

"You did it! We got a letter! An announcement from the kingdom of Solaria!"

"What's Solaria?"

"No idea! But their queen is coming over to look at the dress you made." Elsa rubbed one of her arms. She didn't know what Solaria was; was it wise to let them in? She also didn't know if that queen knew about the dress being made through ice magic. What if she reacted the way their former allies did? She didn't want to gain hope in this. The queen may not even want a treaty. She might only be there for the dress. "It'll be alright, Elsa."

Elsa sighed. "You're right. Let's start preparing for her arrival."

The kingdom of Arendelle was swept, polished, and immaculate for Queen Luna's arrival. Elsa was nervous for this meeting. She had no intel or idea how Queen Luna would be. All she could do was hope for the best, but prepare for the worst. Anna was seated next to her. She was also nervous even though she didn't want to show it. She wanted to stay strong for Elsa. She held her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Elsa smiled back at her and braced herself for Queen Luna's entrance.

"Presenting her excellency, Queen Luna of Solaria!"

The door opened. A slender woman with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes walked into the room. In many ways, she reminded Anna of Elsa. She was garbed in blue silk and stepped even more delicate. Her skin was pale, but flawless to any blemish. Anna focused on the unique crown she wore. When she heard Solaria, she thought of the sun. She wondered why Queen Luna was wearing the moon. She stood with Elsa and greeted her. Elsa swallowed her worry and spoke with her. "Queen Luna, how gracious of you arrive."

"The pleasure is mine. I just hope you will forgive me for not bringing a gift. My ignorance is showing for this is the first I've heard of Arendelle."

"Then you're in good company because we've never heard of Solaria either!"

"Anna!" Elsa scolded. She looked at Luna apologetically. "We apologize."

"Quiet alright. Your kingdom is lovely. It's so bright and sunny. It reminds me of Solaria. Just quieter, I don't see any hover-vehicles. This is great; this cuts noise pollution and is good for the environment. Your kingdom is a great model for things I wish for Solaria."

"You must tell me more about your kingdom. Forgive my ignorance, but what is a hover-vehicle?"

Luna was shocked. "Oh... Well perhaps I can show you. The invitation to Solaria is opened to you and your company. If you would like your Specialists can brief my Specialists and knights."

"What are Specialists?"

Luna didn't know what to say. "Do you not have Specialists in Arendelle?" Luna felt slightly unsafe. She couldn't imagine how a magical kingdom could thrive without magic. Perhaps they were like Earth and no longer had magic. If that was the case, she would have to keep a low profile. People without magic were sometimes fearful of fae. "Permit me to introduce you to Saladin of Red Fountain. I look forward to showing you my world."

"I look forward to learning. Would you like to see the dress?"

"I would. I promise a payment of gold." Queen Luna walked with Elsa and Anna. She thought the castle was lovely. It reminded her of the castles in her realm. She was surprised they didn't have the same technology or magic. Her thoughts were silenced when Elsa turned to her and sent flurries around her.

To Elsa's surprise Luna didn't flinch. Luna looked in the mirror and smiled. The dress tingled on her skin. "It's gorgeous, Queen Elsa." Luna looked at herself in the mirror and touched the skirt. "It's breathtaking. That's a unique skill, making fabric with ice magic. I must ask King Teredor of Andros how that is possible."

"...you aren't scared of me?"

"Why would I be?"

"I have powers. ...I'm a monster."

Luna sighed. She turned to Elsa and put a hand on her cold shoulder. She felt bad for the young queen. She didn't have Alfea like herself and Stella. Even if she did, witch training was competitive and not as friendly. "I don't know what you've been through, but there's nothing wrong with being a witch. I was nervous when I became a fairy. The moon and the stars seemed way too noble for someone like me. Once I went to Alfea, controlled my powers, and learned to grow I became happy." She thought of Stella and her books. "Truly happy."

Elsa looked at Luna stunned at this revelation. She realized Luna was like the women Pabbie showed her. She saw an array of powers. She wondered if Luna knew anyone like her. "Queen Luna, you have already done more for me than you know. I just ask one more thing of you. Would you happen to know of another person with ice powers?"

Luna frowned. "I do, but you're not going to like this."

**(A/N) I took way longer to update this than I thought.**

_**Next Chapter: Ice witch?**_


End file.
